


Gerald又双叒叕遇上了一個麻煩

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord





	Gerald又双叒叕遇上了一個麻煩

　　事情明明應該不至於發展到如此悲慘的境地才對。  
　　Gerald發誓他只是不小心踩到地上的一個塑膠瓶而已，天曉得竟然會摔在貨物運輸機的軌道上並剛好輾過他的小腿，從載物台掉下來的實驗用品跟生活補給品硬生生直接把他活埋，一罐酸染劑還在他臉上爆開了。  
　　至少還有一條命在，多換幾次藥就沒事了。Gerald躺在病床上盡量樂觀的這麼想著。  
　　然而不幸的是在這天大半夜，他因為不合時宜的生理反應輾轉難眠，然而在左手被包紮、右手背上還有個滯留針頭的情況下平時三兩下就能解決的問題此時也變得艱困。

　　一番掙扎之後他的右手還是探入被單底下，右腳打上石膏的狀態套不上外褲，基本上他的下身就靠一塊三角包巾遮著重點部位，要不是他死活證明能自行如廁，此刻大概要被強行插上導尿管了。  
　　那可真是讓他不想再回憶的經驗。

　　正當他努力到一半的時候，開門聲讓他停下了動作並以一個傷患最快的速度拉好被子假裝自己正熟睡著，儘管他心中知道自己只是欲蓋彌彰而已。  
　　眼睛雖然被蓋上冰敷用的毛巾讓他無法確認現在的時間，不過他也知道不論是病房巡房還是換藥都不可能這麼晚過來。  
　　那這時候出現在這裡的到底是誰？

　　Gerald出了一身冷汗，尤其在腳步聲逼近他床邊的時候他連自己可能的一百種死狀都想過了。  
　　身體在重量壓上床鋪的時候緊繃起來，可憐的Gerald就只差還沒哭出來而已。  
　　「噓──」那聲氣音噴吐在他耳邊，讓他渾身起了雞皮疙瘩，而被單被從下方掀開了一些，有手沿著他的腿往上撫摸，並小心地避開了身上的傷處。  
　　最後在他勃起的慾望停下。

　　失去視覺以後好像其他感官都變得更加敏銳，當那隻手代替他緩緩套弄起來的時候Gerald就像被掠食者盯上，必死無疑的獵物般一根手指頭都不敢動。  
　　啊啊Gerald……為什麼會這樣？他不下千次在自己的心中這樣問著，不過當面前的人轉移了身體重心，某種濕熱的東西包覆上他的性器前端後他很快就無法再思考這些事情。  
　　「……、──！」噴吐在他下腹的氣息讓他知道那是人的口腔，既溫暖濕潤又充滿技巧的刺激讓他差點就叫出來，他只能緊緊咬著下唇，把那些呻吟一點一點的嚥回去只餘下粗重的喘息，身前的人似乎很滿意他的反應，他感覺得到包覆著柱身一次一次含入的唇瓣運動著似乎想要做出表情，最後還是握著他的陰莖根部做了幾個深喉，那吸吮的聲音色情得讓Gerald覺得若不是因為被握得太緊的話大概就要直接射了。  
　　最後那人總算是鬆了口，又擼了幾下就讓Gerald把一切都洩在他手裡，直到他的分身終於擠出最後一滴疲軟下來為止。

　　正當Gerald以為一切會就這樣結束的時候才剛沾上他精液的手指又繞到他的後庭門口打轉，這下子可真是……！  
　　「唔、呃……！」他緊緊摀住自己的嘴，除了害怕會引人過來看到這幕，也恥於聽見自己會發出什麼樣的呻吟聲，此刻他無比慶幸遮住他眼睛的毛巾讓他不用看見自己的身體被玩弄的時候是什麼模樣，也不用被看見從眼角滲出的淚水，然而卻無法阻止小聲的嗚咽隨著手指侵入他體內摩擦過敏感部位而起伏著音調。  
　　他聽見身前的人拉開褲子拉鍊的聲響。

　　Gerald感覺得到那雙手撫過他的大腿根部，似乎是在找一個比較好施力的位置，然而讓他行動不便的傷此時造成的不便實在是影響太大了，Gerald並不知道對方此時在顧慮什麼，不過似乎是放棄直接操他了，他聽見對方開始套弄自己，混雜著前液產生摩擦時的聲響和夾帶快感的喘息，然而探索他體內的手指還是那樣靈活的戳刺著讓他的身體產生陣陣酥麻快感的部位，因為緊張而絞緊了腸壁只是強化了這樣的感受。  
　　後方被開發的體驗對Gerald來說還太新鮮，他不明白那陣高潮時的強烈失神感竟然也可以來自這樣的地方，最後溫熱的棒狀物頂上他的臀縫，對著拔出手指後仍在收縮著的穴口噴出同樣溫熱的白濁液。

　　他張著嘴喘息著，意識到方才發生的整件事情是什麼含意的時候他小聲的啜泣起來，罔顧他意願的人此刻卻給予他無法拒絕的溫暖擁抱，輕輕地拍著他的背，在他沉沉睡去以前聽見那人靠在他耳邊說了聲『真是個乖孩子』。

──  
　　在那之後又躺了幾天才終於能拄著拐杖回工作地點，然而那天的事情始終在他心裡揮之不去。  
　　Gerald並不笨，他知道能刷過電子門的除了指定醫療部人員以外就是三級以上的駐站人員，儘管限縮了範圍，以他只有二級的權限卻很難查出些什麼，最後他只好求助於他們Site-17的人事主管。

　　「Gerald博士，真是稀客啊，有什麼我幫得上忙的地方嗎？」Bright那張臉上滿是倦容，身上散發出黑咖啡的味道，這通常會發生在他剛換身體的那陣子，儘管依舊不改的仍是那只有表面上的微笑。  
　　「被一件事情困擾了好一陣子……如果打擾到您休息的話，唉……」Gerald嘆了口氣，想著這麼尷尬的事大概只能當夢一場就這樣算了。  
　　他告辭以後準備離開Bright的辦公室，在他把手搭在門把上的時候這間辦公室的主人已經無聲無息地繞到他背後，低聲問道：「還懷念那天晚上嗎？」  
　　一陣顫慄爬上背脊，雖然聲音的音調並不一樣，不過這種特徵放在Bright身上並沒有甚麼意義。

　　「那天沒能親眼看到你的雙眼噙著淚水的模樣，確實有些可惜。」

　　他回過頭，也許在這個世界上敢於跟他這樣的災難體質牽扯上關係的，就只有不受死神青睞的人吧。


End file.
